


Returning

by asongstress1422



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Camp Jaha | Arkadia, Canon Universe, F/M, Going Home, Thanksgiving, The Drop Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongstress1422/pseuds/asongstress1422
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke confess what they’ve been feeling for a while now. Drop ship and turkeys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of Season 2 Bellamy convinced Clarke to stay. Jaha never made it down and Finn’s alive just not a part of the story. Written for the first round of @bellarkefanficfest using the prompts: confession, together, home.

“We have trained guards, trained medical staff and free use of all Ark equipment and you just want to leave?” Clarke questioned Bellamy.

He made a show of crossing his arms, preparing to duke it out with the princess if necessary. “Yes.”

She sagged with relief. “Thank god.”

He frowned confused.

“I was concerned that we’d lost our connection in all this upheaval.” She explained. “But you’ve just spit out what I’ve been thinking for days.”

He grunted. “Only days?”

“Maybe ‘planning’ is a better word. The thought has been growing nearly since things started calming down from Mt. Weather. When we no longer need Ark’s resources so desperately for the rescue and our give and take ratio started to be too much give. Have you disgust leaving with any of the others?”

“Some have mentioned it in passing. I wanted to get your opinion on it first.”

“I’m all for it. Do you want to do the drop ship or find something else? I don’t really want to be more than a day’s walk from here. I don’t like living under their thumb but a stake in some of the knowledge resources we’re going to want to keep.”

“The drop ship.” He answered immediately. “Too much has happened there for me to feel comfortable leaving it. Our people are buried there. It’s home.”

“I completely agree." She said in a soft voice. They shared a glance and, just for a moment, they were lost together in memories both happy and sad. A blink and it was back to the business at hand. "I’ll swing by Raven’s in a bit and tell her our plans so she can start stockpiling what she needs. We should start by passing the word among the hundred. Some might want to stay, they have family here now, but they deserve to be told first. I’d say in about a week we should be ready to bring our petition to the council.”

“And if they decline?”

“They don’t get to decline.” She gave a wolf’s grin, feral and full of bite. It brought one of his own out to greet it. “In a week’s time we are declaring our independence from the Ark. Three days after we will be traveling and by that week’s end we will be having our first hunt cooking over the fire.”

“Then we better get started.”

* * *

 

Raven was ready in four days. In the end fifteen of the remaining hundred decided to stay. A dozen of the second drop decided to follow her and Bellamy with over thirty more planing on making the journey over the next month.

It took three days of arguing with the council to get adequate concessions on both sides. The hundred would have access to databases and aid as the need arose in return a representative of the Ark was to be part of any political meetings with the Grounders and treated as a united member of the Wanheada’s clan. The land given to the Skaikru was to be used communally though neither side would have a say in the governing of either faction. The remaining goods left in the mountain were to be split evenly between both groups.

It was that last bit that took the majority of the time to come to a decision on. The Ark wanted a larger share claiming that they had the larger populace and without their aid the mountain would not have fallen. Clarke pointed out that until she set up a coup the Ark was going to let her people be slaughtered. It digressed from there.

In the end the goods were split sixty/forty in favor of the hundred, with ten percent of the lion’s share going to the Commander as a token of comradery for the Grounders that had aided them and a slight insult for the Commander herself for having abandoned them. The grounders were given one of the solar powered humvees, Clarke’s group took three. That the remaining six were put in the Ark’s control went a long way to soothing things over for the uneven split.

With most of the travelers walking the humvees couldn’t go more than five miles an hour and the looping path the wide machines needed to maneuver through the tree meant it took a day and a half to reach the drop ship. By some unspoken consensus the group stopped just outside the ruined gate.

It was Clarke and Bellamy that stepped in first, gazing over an area the use to be filled with crude tents was now so much blackened earth. Twisted metal tools winked from the ash. Charred scraps of cloth outlined what were once living areas. The fire pit was a ring of stone. Scorched, skeletal bodies of the army of Grounders lay where they had fallen.

Had it really only been two and a half months since this battle? When she had for the first time made the conscious decision to take a part in genocide? Had it really been only three since they landed on earth? It felt like a lifetime. Several in fact. Broken up into before, during, after, and now. Three months and four lives.

She felt a hand curve around her arm. She looked over to see Raven, leaning heavily against Wick. Travel had been hard on her as limited movement was just as painful as too much movement. The girl smiled, squeezed her arm and walked past her heading for the drop ship, Wick acting as her crutch.

She felt Bellamy come up beside her. They shared a look. He nodded.

“Okay people, we have a little over six hours of sunlight left.” He called to the group standing at the gate. “I want three groups of eight, two gunners each. Water, wood, and the third group starts moving the bodies outside the walls for burial in the morning. Show them the respect you would want treated upon your own remains, cause I'll see that you get it.” He locked eyes with Miller, who nodded and began pulling people aside. “The rest of you start unpacking the cars.”

* * *

 

“Look at that. A whole day ahead of schedule, too.” Clarke and Bellamy stood together at the mouth of the drop ship watching the group gather around the fire pit as the smell of roasting fowl wafted through the camp.

It was the water team that had happened upon the flock of turkeys. James, one of the originals, who at fifteen was sentence when he got in a fight that, accident or not, left the other man dead, who had shot two of the birds. He had to decided to continue to follow them. Both his parents and his paternal grandmother had died in the Exodus and, like some many others, he was now orphaned.

It had been a ex-guard member, Michele, whose new husband had died in the Unity Day attack, that had brought down the third.

“I don’t see how three turkeys are going to feed all of us.”

“That’s not the point and you know it.”

“The _point_ is to be self sufficient.”

“And we will be but it’s going to take a little time. Our stores will last through winter and then some. We’ll be fine. Let them enjoy this.”

The leaves were changing colors, the morning had a distinct nip to them and Winter was about six weeks from throwing all its fury at them. And they were going to have turkey on their first night home.

“Fine.” She said grabbing his hand and dragging him into the masses. “But I want to get some of the dark meat before it’s all gone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought. All commits are greatly appreciated.


End file.
